1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording and reproducing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an optical disc device capable of recording audio and video data, which is input in real time, has been commercialized and widely used. Broadcast programs received through a tuner or moving image data input through an external terminal are compressed as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) data streams using a compression technique, such as MPEG-1/2, and are recorded in real time on an optical disc for recording, such as a Recordable/Rewritable Compact Disc (CD-R/RW), a Recordable Digital Versatile Disc DVD-R/+R), a Rewritable DVD (DVD-RWI+RW), or DVD-Random Access Memory (RAM).
An optical disc device continuously records input audio/video data in the data area of a disc. When the recording of data has been completed, the optical disc device creates management information required to control the reproduction of the recorded data, for example, navigation information, as shown in FIG. 1, and then records the management information in a file system area allocated in the leading part of the data area.
Meanwhile, when the recording of input audio/video data fails due to a defective area, caused by impurities or scratches, or servo errors during the recording of the data in the data area of the disc, the optical disc device forcibly terminates a recording operation, defines the data recorded normally before the recording failure occurs as a single title, creates management information about the title, and records the management information in the file system area, as shown in FIG. 2. This operation is performed so that the data recorded before the recording failure occurs can be normally reproduced.
However, when a recording failure occurs, the recording operation is forcibly terminated, so that data, input after the occurrence of the failure, is not recorded. Therefore, it is impossible to view or play the data input after the occurrence of the failure.